When You're Not the Same
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: AU; Anya is just famous Robyn Martin's little sister. Her mom left her, so she has no one. She steals for attention. Her dad's always saved her from prison, but she goes too far, and he sends her to her mom in New York. She attends Goode, meets the gang, and gets Will Solace as a boyfriend. But then she receives scary messages from an anonymous Y.W.N that change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**"Maybe I was, but you don't need to know"**

Anya

"What will it be today Anya?" Marina, my personal stylist asked me as she fingered through my long chestnut brown hair that reached all the way down to my waist. I had Marina because my sister was the famous Robyn Martin. She was the newest actress on television, and could also sing. I despised Robyn in every way, but there were a few perks to being her sister. Like Marina... Nobody knew about me though. Boring little Anya Martin. They say I'll never live up to my sister. Well that was damn right, but I didn't need reminding of my perfect sister who lived in California on her own, while I lived with my Dad in Idaho. Well we used to. Dad made us move to California because he missed perfect little Robyn.

My Dad was an owner of a big business on computers that I never even heard of. But we were still well off because of this fact. It didn't matter though. I could still be who I wanted. Yes me, a fifteen year old girl. I'm quite extraordinary like that. Just kidding, I couldn't be anything like Robyn, I was far too ordinary. I could steal everything in the world though. I could steal cars, jewelry, even my Dad's attention at one point or another...

But I knew my latest steal had been too far. I stole a clock that had belonged to some Queen of England. I would know who it was. If it weren't for the fact I was no longer that bookworm who listened to everyone and did as she was told. My clock hadn't been discovered yet, I had only just done it. But that day, my dad would get a phone call telling him everything he needed and wanted to know. But now, I could sit back and have Marina serve me like a princess. What else did I have to lose? Dad didn't love me as much as Robyn anyway. I would enjoy my freedom while it lasted.

"Just some honey colored highlights. Oh, could you curl it too? I just feel like having my hair curled today." I told Marina. Marina immediately nodded and set off to wash my hair and dye the blond in it. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday. I had all the time in the world. I would be way out by three when my dad finally got the phone call. Marina was done with my hair at eleven, and I looked at myself. The blond highlights made my aquamarine blue eyes turn way greener, and my skin seemed tanner.

I was still in my pajamas, so I grabbed a few things from my very dark closet. Ripped skinny black leggings, shorty blue jean shorts over them, a dark gray rock band t-shirt, a tattered and faded red plaid button up shirt worn like a jacket over that, and combat boots. I put thick and heavy black eyeliner over and under my eyes, making them look haunted, and put heavy mascara on too. My appearance screamed, 'Scary Antisocial!' or maybe even 'Girl on Drugs!' Nothing I wasn't used to.

I saw Robyn down in the kitchen when I walked down stairs. She had glossy, ebony black hair to her chest in waves just like mine. Her eyes were even like mine, except way greener, and her eyes weren't coated in black like mine were. Her makeup was perfect as usual. Like her. Plump, sexy vibrant red lips, rosy cheeks, green eyes, purple eyeshadow that brought out her gorgeous eyes... Why bother explaining her perfection? She was what she was. She was 5'7, and I was 5'2. I could go on explaining her perfection forever. Robyn was only eighteen, but her perfection was unlimited. She was a talented, beautiful star, and I was just Anya. Boring and plain Anya.

I walked past Robyn, who was looking cute in a yellow sundress that complimented her _perfect_ complexion. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. She smiled her gorgeous white smile. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

"Good morning Anya." She said in a light and airy voice. Dammit, even her voice was perfect.

"Mornin'" Stupid rough voice. Why can't mine be perfect like Robyn's? Robyn. Robyn. Robyn. Perfection. Perfection. Perfection. They were just synonyms.

"Were you going out?" Robyn asked sweetly.

"Maybe I was, but you don't need to know." I said cruelly. Don't judge me too quickly because I'm not perfection like Robyn. And I never will be. Robyn's name is cool. It's fresh and new spelled with a y, instead of an i. Robyn Martin looks pretty in flashing lights. Of course it does.

A flash of hurt did appear on Robyn's face. I will not feel sorry for her. Nothing ever went wrong in her life. Perfection can hear one stab from her sister I'm sure. "Well have a good time Anya." She said, a half smile appearing on her face.

I nodded quickly, and rushed past and never frazzled Robyn. See ya bitch... Going somewhere not perfect, to IHOP, to make me feel normal again.

...

Leilani was my fabulous server at IHOP. I got strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. To fatten myself up. I bet Robyn never ate anything like this. She couldn't have. She's too thin. I hate Robyn. Not because she's mean or anything, but because she makes me see everything wrong with myself. She was flawless. Absolutely flawless. A great role model who is never seen doing anything bad. Ever. Me? Well I was going to jail at three o'clock.

I laughed bitterly, as I got into my car. I had a NICE car. A white Lexus IS 250c. I loved it. Her name was Genesis. I named my car yes. What about it? You know Robyn has two fabulous cars that cost twice as much as mine does. What did you expect for her to have. A bus? I can't remember the names of the flashy, expensive cars, but there was a bright red one, and a gray one. Robyn looked great riding in both. You know she would.

She had her license, but I only had a permit. I was this ordinary fifteen year old remember? IHOP wasn't far from my house though, and Beverly Hills was two miles away. I looked at the flashy blue card in my purse and thought, what the hell? We're rich for a reason.

I bought hair products, new clothes, new shoes, makeup and ended up spending around two-thousand dollars on new things for me. I even got an iPhone 5c in green with a black case. I was on cloud nine! I grabbed my new things and put them into my car.

I drove home and immediately saw Robyn's disappointed pout and Dad's stern face. So I'm going to jail now, huh? What about my new things?

"Young lady." Dad started. I gulped. He beckoned me towards him. I slowly came, my twelve ginormous bags in tow. That probably looked totally innocent. It did, it showed I paid for something. My dad was staring me down hard. What was the worst thing he could do? Spank me? I'm practically grown.

"I managed to save you from getting arrested." My dad started, his voice stone hard. Oh no, I'm dead, "But you have definitely crossed the line."

Ok, not good. What do I get for crossing the line? Surely not money? That's what you get for crossing the line in a race... right? I wouldn't know, I don't run. Robyn does though, you should definitely ask her. Yeah, well anyway this isn't a race. I'm surely dead meat. Absolutely.

"And what does that mean?" I asked timidly. Robyn looked grim. I looked away. Of course she would never make my mistakes. She never did anything wrong.

"It means I can't have you in this house anymore." Dad said. I looked, horrified, into his face. It held stubbornness. We share that trait. And I knew his mind was made up.

"Where am I going?" I asked helplessly.

"To New York to live with your mother."

...

**That's the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I just love Anya as a character, and find her so relatable. Thank you for giving this story a chance! Much more to come! **

**Love you guys,**

**-Amy Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You wouldn't know. I can't remember the last time I saw you."**

Anya

"Mom?" I asked in shock. Dad nodded. My mom and my dad separated when I was only three. It was after Granny died, and Mom was having too hard a time. Dad claimed he couldn't be with someone so pathetic, so Mom left. I was never really happy with Dad, and Mom left me. I was abandoned then. Betrayed even. And now I would see the bitch who left me with my dad and my overly perfect sister who I wanted to slap to death.

"I'll miss you Anya," Robyn said, sounding so genuine, I could scream. Everyone has someone wrong with them. Everyone. Except Robyn. She was a freakin' goddess.

"I'll miss you too, Robyn." I lied. What? Would you miss feeling stupid, ugly, fat, and bitchy because you're sister wasn't. Wait. Robyn wasn't that smart. Yessss. Oh well, it's not like it affected her. She's rich, kind, and beautiful, "I'll just go pack now."

I dragged my massive bags through the glass front doors, and made my way to my room, my boots squeaking on the spotless white floor. If I remembered anything, planes would only take two big bags, and sometimes one small one.

I started packing, tears beginning to form in my eyes. When did he want me gone? Today, tomorrow, next week? It didn't matter. I was leaving this hellhole as soon as I could. Do you know that saying, 'Money can't buy you happiness'? I used to think the person who came up with that was on crack, but they were probably the same as I was. A rich person, who was depressed and miserable. Money could only take you so far without a functioning family. I'd take being poor and having my family whole and happy over my life any day. Except I didn't have that choice.

I owned several combat boots, converse, vans, and even some adorable keds. They were my guilty pleasure. You couldn't pay me enough to wear heels. I then remembered I was going to New York. I would have to pick up some warm things. I was leaving sunny, warm, and star filled California, for cloudy, cold, and um... people filled New York. One more reason to love my life.

I packed my shoes, t-shirts, leggings, tights, jeans, and all of my jackets. Enough to fill my two big obsidian black suitcases. I had a little one where I put my eyeliners, mascaras, lip glosses, eyeshadows, my curling iron, hot rolls, and my straightener. I drew a shaky breath and walked downstairs.

My dad and Robyn were sitting on the plush white couch. My dad stood up. "Your mother has arranged for you to have a car to pick you up at the airport." He said with an expressionless face. Did he ever really love me? At all? "Goodbye Anya."

"See ya Harold." I said in a haughty, bitchy, and bitter voice as I walked past my still expressionless excuse of a father. "Bye Robyn. Don't let me stop your perfection from shining." Robyn flinched. Oh well, I was never going to have to live with her again anyway. "I won't miss living in your shadow."

And with that I walked past them, and into the garage. I looked longingly at Genesis. Dad already made it clear I wouldn't be keeping her. Maybe Mom would let me get a new one. I still had my phone that had no contacts on it yet. Nice right?

Tony, the family chauffeur, drove me to the airport. I got on the flight for Chicago, which would be my first stop. After that I would go on to New York. Where my mom was. My _mom. _For the first time, I felt a prick of excitement. I hadn't seen my mom in twelve years. A fellow female I could share everything with. I couldn't do that with Robyn. She's never felt normal teenage girl pain. Why? I thought I had explained her perfection. Mom has felt the pain. I would have a mom! A mom who wanted me! She'd agreed to take me right? A goofy smile appeared on my face instantly.

Dammit, lets get to New York already! I plugged my earphones into my phone and listened to Classic, by MKTO. It made me feel good about myself.

_"You're over my head, I'm outta my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time. You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic." _I hummed the lyrics to the song.

...

I fell asleep after, and didn't know how long I was out, but a blond lady beside me shook me awake. "We're here sweetie." She said in a honey sweet voice. It kind of made me want to slap her, but not really. _Sweetie_, ewe.

I grabbed my bags off the little thing that reminds me of the thing at the cash register at the grocery story. The thing... there were no limits to my intelligence.

The night was drawing nearer, so I decided to stay at a hotel because my flight was the next day. I had breakfast there and left at twelve.

The flight from Chicago to New York was longer. I fell asleep for a long time during that flight. Why am I sleeping so much? Maybe it was because I had nothing else to do. Or that Dad and Robyn just suck the life out of me. If that made any sense. All I knew was a mean woman woke me up, not the nice blond lady.

I grabbed my luggage and looked around for a sign that had my name on it. I saw a sign that had 'ANYA WHITE' on it. I loved my mom dearly at that. That was my mom's maiden name. She knew I wouldn't be wanting my real surname at this point because of the fellow people who share it. I walked over to the car and the driver looked at me oddly before I got in the backseat of the car. The driver grabbed my luggage then put it in the back. After, he got in the driver's seat.

We drove past big, noisy cities with a lot of cars and pollution, before making our way into Manhattan. It was quieter and cleaner. The driver, who I realized was named Henry, stopped in front of a small, old Victorian style white house. It was amazing. The house had real character. It had a garden with pink, red, white, and yellow roses. I checked the time on my phone. Five-thirty.

"You can get out now, ma'am." Henry said rather rudely.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath as I climbed out and grabbed my luggage. I dragged it up to the white picket fence, where I wrenched it open and knocked on the mahogany front door.

A short middle-aged woman opened the door. She had wavy chestnut brown and greener aquamarine blue eyes like Robyn. She looked at me, and her eyes started welling up. She grabbed me in a fierce hug.

"Anya..." She whispered. I hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Mommy." Not my best moment, but I hadn't had a mother in twelve years.

"You've got my passion for combat boots." Mom said, chuckling.

"Well, you wouldn't know. I don't remember the last time I saw you." I said. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but come on! She left me with... them. Like she didn't want me. I started to cry. Dammit, I'm stronger than this!

My mom started crying too. "Anya, you don't understand! You're dad left me in pieces! Mom had died, then he did that- Anya, I wasn't in the right state of mind to care for a little child. But now I am." My mother looked genuine, and I almost gave in. Almost.

"Why didn't you come for me before?" I asked, hurt clear in my voice.

"I thought you might be happy with your father and Robyn. But now I see you're not." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, I just want my mom back." I admitted. Mom smiled warmly.

"Well come. Let me show you to your room." Mom led me up the stairs, and into a small, cozy room. The floor was covered in soft white carpet, walls were deep purple, and the bed sheets of the queen sized bed were lavender colored. Plush and fuzzy white pillows were on top of the bed, which was in the top left corner of the room. I had a plasma TV across the bed, a fuzzy beanbag chair. It was so cozy. I loved it.

"Across the hall is your bathroom. You can put all of your beauty supplies in there. Dinner will be ready at seven-thirty. It won't take you long to unpack. I love you Anya." Mom said in a gentle caring voice.

"I love you Mom." I said as I grabbed my small bag and set everything in the bathroom. Mom left to go make dinner.

After I had unpacked everything, I slumped on my incredibly comfy bed. Then I thought about my situation. I could start over. Make a new and better life for myself. I would do it.

...

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys! But you know what would make me even happier? Reviews. If you love my story, tell me what you love about, if you hate it, well I wouldn't take flames very well as a seventh grader.**

**But thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**-Amy Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I love him, but it's hard..."**

Anya

I made my way down to dinner, where Mom was waiting for me with a happy smile on her face. Two handsome middle aged men were standing beside her. Well shit. I looked at my mom with wide eyes.

"Quit looking at me like that Anya! Mr. Blofis is here to tell you about the school you'll be attending." She said rolling her eyes at me, and gesturing to the man on the right. He had salt and pepper hair and warm brown eyes. He could be an old movie star. Sad he had a name like Blowfish. Ok, he was my teacher. But what about the other man?

"Hello Miss White, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Blofis said to her. So my mom told him... ohhhh. Thanks Mom.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you too sir." I said, regaining my composure.

"You're a Sophomore correct?" He asked me again. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said, with a facade of politeness. If only he knew my actual personality. I would have him running and screaming because of the 'pot' I had with me. I'm not really like that, but my appearance and personality would fool you.

"My stepson's a Sophomore too," Mr. Blofis told me, "It's only October, so you're not that far behind in school. I would ask my son to tutor you, but he wouldn't be the best in that field." So his son wasn't that smart. Well we'd get along great. Wait, Robyn would get along with him too. She's a dumb-ass. Hehe...

"Well thank you Mr. Blofis," Mom said kindly, "What's your son's name? I might want Anya to meet up with him to get acquainted."

"Percy Jackson. He and his friends will make you feel right at home, Anya." He said to Mom, and said the last part to me.

For thirty minutes Mr. Blofis told her about the subjects, activities, and electives at Goode High School. I'll admit it, I was excited. I was starting over. "You'll be starting Monday. See you there Anya." So two days. Ok. I told Mr. Blofis goodbye, and he left quickly, saying he needed to get home to his wife and Percy.

As soon as he walked out, I looked at Mom. "Who the hell is he?" I asked bluntly. The handsome man with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes still stood there. He had been talking to my mom while I was talking to my new teacher, who taught English.

"Anya!" My mom said, startled by my rudeness. She should know me, wait no she shouldn't. She hasn't known me. I knew it wasn't fair, but it was true.

"Yes?" I said back, in a sweet voice.

"This is my fiancée Brandon." Mom said, looking happy. Oh, so my suspicions were confirmed. My mom was seeing another guy. I'm actually really happy for her. Screw Dad. My mom was thirty-six. Not that old. I wondered if she would have a baby with Brandon. He seemed kind, with a big white smile on his face, even after I was rude.

"Hi Brandon, maybe you could produce a half-sibling for me." I joked. I didn't expect it to be true.

"Well the thing is..." Mom trailed off. I stood still.

"You're freakin' pregnant!" I exclaimed. Mom nodded.

"Only a month hon. That's why we decided to get married now." Mom said. Oh, they only just found out. Pregnant ladies only start showing around the third month. I wondered if it would be a girl or a boy.

"When do you find out the gender?" I asked my mom.

"Around the fourth month. I'm glad to be finally starting a family Anya, and I' glad you're in it." Mom told me. I smiled and nodded. I was glad too.

...

"School time Anya! It starts at eight-thirty!" Mom woke me up on Monday morning. School time? Yay! I was very nervous, but excited. Wait did my clock say six-thirty? What the hell!

"Where's the school at? New Jersey?" I asked my mom sarcastically.

"No, it's only ten minutes away. By walking. I just didn't know how fast you were at getting ready. Don't be slow, the bus is picking you up." Mom answered. Fair enough.

I hopped up and started picking out an outfit. "Breakfast is on the table hon." Mom said before leaving me to get dressed. I brushed my teeth first though.

I picked out a lacy black blouse, tucked it into some dark ripped skinny jeans, and slipped on some gray converse. I was chilly, so I grabbed a white sweater. I brushed my long hair and left it down in pretty waves. Hair in my face bothers me, so I pulled on a stretchy black headband. I looked like a girl. Not a bad thing right? I always did.

I put the thick eyeliner and mascara on. I never noticed how much it made my eyes pop until then. My eyes were aquamarine, but the blond in my hair made it contrast to a slightly greener color. They were pretty.

I grabbed some of the French toast Mom made when I walked into the kitchen. Brandon and my mom were already eating. I poured some apple juice, and began eating.

I love French toast. So sweet. I heard a bus honk. My backpack was sitting on the chair, and my mom had put my supplies in there. I hugged my mom and took myself and him by surprise when I hugged Brandon. I told them goodbye.

The bus was waiting for me, and I climbed up the steps. Teenagers filled the bus, and when they saw new, fresh meat, like me, they pounced. They through paper balls at my head as I walked to the back of the bus. The bus turned before I could sit down and I hit my head against the side if the bus. Shit, that hurt. I sat alone at the back, and after about three minutes, we were there.

I made sure everyone was well ahead of me before going. I climbed out last, but I felt something hit me on the back of the head. Another paper ball. Thrown by the damn bus driver. Bitch.

I was smaller than most people at the school. Not surprising, I'm just past five feet. I assumed I should go to the front office, but I didn't know where that was. I decided to ask someone. Probably not my best move, but I was desperate. I tapped on a brunette girl's shoulder. She turned to look at me. "Could you show me to the front office?" I asked timidly. She hesitated, then nodded like she just decided to be nice to me just this once.

I followed her through the front of the school. She pointed to the side of the lobby. "Thanks uh..." I started and trailed off.

"Janice. Don't mention it newbie." She said. Janice stalked off to the room that said 'Auditorium'. I guessed that's where students are supposed to meet for morning announcements. That's what we did at my old school.

I walked through the door Janice had pointed at, and the secretary looked up at me. "Newbie?" She asked in a snobby, mean voice.

"Yes. I'm Anya White." I replied. The bitch looked through the mass of papers on her unorganized desk.

"Here you are Miss White." She said handing me the schedule.

_Anya White: _

_8:35-8:50 Homeroom with Shana Cosby_

_8:55-9:45 Math with Heath Berg _

_9:50-10:40 World History with Tara Ethers _

_10:45-11:35 English with Johanna Lance _

_11:40-12:25 Lunch _

_12:30-1:20 Free period _

_1:25-2:15 Gym with Callie Rogers _

_2:20-3:10 Chemistry with Amber Boggs _

_*Electives will be held every Tuesday and Thursday after school_

_~HAVE A GOODE DAY! _

Have a Goode day? Stupidity at works. I checked my phone for the time. Seven-forty five. I walked to the Auditorium. Students sat on one side of the room in bleachers. They were all talking to each other animatedly. I just stood awkwardly to the side. Then a athletic-looking pretty blond girl with curly hair and stormy gray eyes tapped me on the shoulder.

"You can come sit with us," She said kindly, gesturing towards a group of people on the far right top row. I looked at her gratefully and followed her up the steps. They waved at me in a friendly manner, "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Anya White." I replied. Annabeth smiled kindly.

"Are you a Sophomore?" She asked. I nodded.

"You're Anya?" A tall handsome boy to Annabeth's right asked. He was tanned and toned, and had messy black hair and amazing sea green eyes. He was shaggy cute, and he had a football jersey on. He grabbed Annabeth's hand quickly like I was a lesbian or something. Or maybe he just liked to hold her hand. Probably the latter.

"Yeah, I'm Anya." I said suspiciously.

"I'm Percy Jackson. My stepdad told me you were coming and you were new." He said. Oh, Mr. Blofis' stepson Percy.

"Nice to meet you Percy." I said politely. I'm good at pretending I'm polite.

"I'm Piper." A really pretty Native American girl said. She had choppy chocolate brown hair to her chest, that was braided messily to the side, and kaleidoscope eyes. Blue. She blinks. Brown. She blinks. Green. Wicked eyes. I wondered why she was hesitant to say her last name. Maybe she struggles with her family name like I do.

"I'm Jason Grace." A handsome, toned boy with golden blond hair and electric blue eyes said. Jason had a scar on his upper lip. He and Piper seemed close. Like they were, or maybe should be dating. Jason had a football jersey on like Percy.

"Nico DiAngelo." A pale, but shabbily handsome boy said. He had dark brown eyes, and shiny, silky black hair.

"Thalia Grace." Thalia was a pretty girl with long, sleek black hair to her mid back, and electric blue eyes. She was tanned, and seemed fit like Annabeth. Then I noticed she had a cheer uniform on. Strangely, she doesn't seem like that type, but she was pretty enough.

"Will Solace." He was a tall, tanned, toned, and white smiling boy. Very handsome to me. He had sun kissed blond hair and bright sky blue eyes. If he was an athlete then I'll be damned. He had a jersey on! He was an athlete :) He's like the sexiest guy on the planet. His voice was low and husky. Definitely sexy too.

"Nice to meet you guys. Can I drop the polite facade now?" I asked bluntly. I am blunt, really blunt. They laughed and nodded though. Great, thanks for that.

"So, I'm probably going to need help getting around this school." I said to start conversation.

"Can I see your schedule?" Piper asked. I nodded and gave it to her. The others looked over Piper's schedule at it.

"We have everything with us except Homeroom, but none of us share that anyway." Thalia said. I nodded. Why were these guys excepting me so easily? Mr. Blofis told me they would make me feel at home, but they seemed like a tightly knit group. I decided to voice my thoughts. Blunt, remember?

"Why are you guys so excepting?" I asked. Percy smirked at me.

"We needed someone to complete our group. And you seem like the perfect fit." He said. Ok then. I'll take it.

"I love him, but it's hard..." Annabeth leaned down and whispered in my ear. We both snickered together like we'd known each other forever. And I got what Percy meant. It was a perfect fit.

...

**Thanks for continuing to read this! I appreciate all feedback! Let me know what's good, what sucks, what I can improve on. I love these characters! Anya is so fun to write about. I need feedback though! Just a little review will make my day better! You've obviously continued to read this for a reason, so please review as to why. **

**Thanks again, **

**-Amy Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**"She's dark, but I feel a glow."**

Will

So, my day started off normally. My mom woke me up at precisely seven o'clock, and told me to get ready. So I walk into my golden bathroom. I brush my white, perfect teeth, and brush through my sun kissed golden hair before putting a little blob of gel in it. Instead of my bright sky blue eyes looking tired, they looked excited.

I had a good feeling about the day. I don't know why, it was Monday after all. I put on my football jersey because there was a game Friday, and all the football players wore it all week before the game. I paired my jersey with dark wash jeans and navy, white, and bronze nike tennis shoes that matched my jersey. Navy, white, and bronze were Goode's school colors.

I went down to breakfast, where my mom and dad were. My mom, Olivia Solace had made pancakes with strawberry syrup and whipped cream. Mom was awesome. She didn't really look like me, she had cinnamon colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. I did get her dimples and easygoing attitude though. My dad was like the older version of me. Same hair, same eyes, same tall, toned, athletic build. My dad was laid back, he was the owner of a company that sold sunglasses. Mom co-owned Jolly's Cupcake Shop with his friend Thalia's mom, Julia Grace. We were pretty well off, but Mom liked to have a smaller, cozier house than what we could have.

I started eating the pancakes. She seemed to notice my happiness, I was smiling, tapping my feet energetically, she was bound to notice. "What's got you in such a good mood, Will?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have a good feeling about today. That's all." I said truthfully. She didn't press.

"Do you need a ride to school?" She asked instead.

"No, Percy's picking me up." A car honked.

"That sounds like him now. Bye Will. I love you." My mom hugged me, and I kissed her on the cheek. I hugged Dad too, and went to meet Percy.

Percy had picked Annabeth up too. They seem like they're dating, but they're really not. They just should be. No one knew why they weren't, both of them have straight up told us they loved the other one. We asked them about it, but they just reply with a, 'It's complicated.' We didn't want to press them, but it was getting ridiculous.

Annabeth turned on the radio. It played 'Royals' by Lorde. Me and Percy groaned, but Annabeth was singing along to the song.

_"We'll never be royal... royal!" _She sang, in a rather off-key voice. It was going to be a long, um... five minutes.

...

We made our way to the stands, and almost got on the first step, when a cheerleader stopped us. Rachel Dare, future captain, was looking at Percy rather, um, disturbingly. I heard from someone that her hair was naturally curly, but she always straightened it, because she thought she looked sexier that way. She had sleek dark red hair to her chest, bright green eyes, and plump, sexy pink lips. Her complexion was perfect, and her eyes were framed by long, dark, and thick eyelashes. She wore a thick line of eyeliner on both eyes, the most expensive mascara there was, smoky eyed herself, had rosy pink blush on, and glossy pink lipgloss.

So, yeah. She was freakin' sexy, and had almost all of the guys falling at her feet. But she wasn't satisfied with _almost_ all. She was mad that Jason, me, and especially Percy weren't falling at her feet. She was hot, beautiful wasn't quite the right word. She wasn't natural enough for beautiful. They wouldn't deny she was hot, but they weren't attracted to her. Percy had Annabeth, Jason had Piper, and I wasn't attracted to any girl.

That day, Rachel's hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a white bow in. She was in her cheer uniform, including the shoes, with a look of determination on her face. "Hey Perce, Will. So Percy, would you want to go see a movie with me Friday?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. She was so obsessed with Percy, that she didn't notice, or maybe didn't acknowledge Annabeth standing there with us. Knowing her, it was probably the latter.

"No thanks Rachel, I'm going out to eat with my friends that night. And every other night you had in mind..." Percy said, feigning disappointment. Annabeth and I started snickering at Rachel's face. She looked beyond pissed.

"Well maybe some other time." She said keeping up the sugary voice, that contained a bit of sadness. Percy waited until she was out of earshot.

"Hell no! Not some other time! Never!" He exclaimed. Annabeth and I laughed at Percy's look of disgust.

Piper, Jason, Nico, and Thalia were waiting for them in the stands. "Where are Leo and Calypso?" Annabeth asked them.

Leo Valdez was a Latino boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes, who happened to be their crazy best friend. Calypso Sanders was a very pretty girl with caramel colored hair, that reached all the way down to her bottom, and almond shaped caramel colored eyes. Her hair was always in some kind of braid, and was always pretty. She was always pretty though she wore no makeup. She shared that trait with Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia.

"They're skipping class to go see a movie." Piper said rolling her eyes. All of them whispered, 'lucky...' Calypso and Leo just started dating, and were an oddly adorable couple. Most people referred to them as Caleo. Really, girls have no lives anymore.

Will's ex, Janice Wicker walked past them in the row below them in the bleachers. Will would never forget how the cute brunette turned out to be a lying, cheating, slut. It made his mouth sour just thinking of her. The cheerleader had the nerve to wink at Will in a _devious_ way, before taking a seat on the bottom row next to Rachel. They _would_ be friends. His life was brilliant.

"Hey look, it's a new girl." Percy said gesturing to a girl standing in the doorway all awkwardly. She was... absolutely stunning. She wouldn't be to anyone else, but her look was so _him_. His type. But she didn't look like his type. At all.

She had long chestnut brown hair that fell the her waist in subtle, beautiful waves. She had a button nose, with a splash of freckles all over her face. She was short, but adorable. Her eyes were the most eye catching though. They were pure aquamarine colored. Except they were coated in black. It made them pop, which was great, but it also made her eyes sag in a little, making her look more mature than she should.

"I'll invite her over here." Annabeth said before walking down the steps to the beauty. She said something to her, and the girl nodded gratefully.

"I'm Anya White." She said to the group. We introduced ourselves, Percy rather without tact, and I couldn't help but notice her stare lingered on me for a bit. I didn't mind. I was openly staring at her. She seemed dark, with the dark clothes she wore. She seemed dark, but I feel a glow.

Piper took Anya's schedule. We had the same classes except Homeroom. We told her this. Anya asked why we were so excepting. Percy said she was a perfect fit, and I completely got it. I bet that if I grabbed her hand, it would be just the same.

A perfect fit.

...

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! I don't like the lack of reviews, so please keep those up :) they motivate me. Thank you September and Summer, and AwesomeDolphin for your reviews ;)**

**Please leave suggestions, and what you like about the story. **

**Thank you so much, **

**-Amy Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**"It's not weird, you just don't seem like that type."**

Will

The school day was long and boring. I was glad it was over. Percy suggested that we go out for ice cream to celebrate Anya coming into the group. Everyone agreed. Anya's cheeks went a little pink, and I smiled. It was cute.

"I'll call Calypso and Leo." Annabeth said. Anya looked confused.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "They're our other friends. They skipped to go see a movie." Anya nodded in understanding.

"What'd they say?" Thalia asked.

"They said that they'd meet us there," Annabeth said, "Let's go already."

Thalia and Nico got in Nico's car, and Piper and Jason got in Jason's. I went over to Percy's car. Anya followed me. I assumed she took the bus. We had four people while the others had two, but I didn't mind Anya being so scrunched next to me.

The ice cream shop was Emery's Fantastic Flavors. Emery was a twenty-nine year old woman who ran the shop. It was by far the best ice cream in Manhattan.

Calypso and Leo were waiting for us by the door. Calypso's blondish hair was in a messy fishtail braid to the side. She wore a loose white blouse that was tucked into faded skinny jeans. She wore silver flats to complete her effortlessly pretty look. Leo was next to her in a red t-shirt and khaki pants. Those two were so daft, that I couldn't believe they were the first couple of the group to realize their feelings and become an actual couple.

"Callie, Leo, good to see you guys. Why didn't you invite us to the movie?" Piper asked, feigning anger. The couple saw right through it, and rolled their eyes.

"It was a last minute decision Pipes. _Leo_ thought skipping school would be a good idea." Calypso said looking pointedly at Leo.

"You didn't say no, did you?" Leo said chuckling. Calypso rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Well anyway guys," Annabeth said, "This is Anya. She's new, and the perfect fit for our dysfunctional group."

"Wonderful!" Calypso said, "We've been needing a fit." She winked at Anya. Anya grinned.

"Well let's get some ice cream." I said. Percy smirked.

"Amen to that!" Percy said. We all laughed.

We got two tables in the back facing each other, before grabbing some cups and spoons. There were two college girls working behind the counter.

The pretty blond one smiled at us. "I'm Miriam, I'll help you scoop some ice cream. When you get your ice cream, and sit down, I'll play some music." We nodded.

Nico got peanut butter, and put some chocolate chips on as toppings. Thalia got cotton candy and put sprinkles on hers. Leo got Dutch chocolate and but brownie pieces on top. Calypso got coconut and put coconut shavings and a cherry on hers. Percy got blue raspberry and put sprinkles on it. Annabeth got strawberry cheesecake and put strawberries on it. Jason got banana and put sprinkles, banana slices, and the white chocolate syrup on his. Piper got the tart and put white chocolate syrup and sprinkles on it. I got mint chocolate chip and put chocolate syrup on it. Finally, Anya decided to get red velvet and and peanut butter swirl. She put chocolate chips, m&ms, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup on hers. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What? Didn't think I would be so adventurous? Is that weird?" Anya asked, biting her lip nervously.

"It's not weird, you just don't seem like that type." I answered, debating whether or not to bite her lip for her. Sorry, thoughts were straying somewhere I didn't like them straying.

"What type?"

"Spontaneous, lively. You seem like..." I trailed off, not finding the right word.

"A drug head?" She asked. My eyes widened in disbelief. She raised a hand to stop me, "It's nothing I haven't heard before Will." Her eyes teared up. I took her hand.

"You're not a drug head. I know you're not. The world just doesn't know it." I told her softly. She nodded.

"We could help you." Calypso said. Anya and I jumped. We didn't notice how close we were to the tables when we were talking. I quickly let go of her hand. My hand felt cold without hers in it.

"Help me?" Anya asked in a small voice. We nodded.

"We could help you and your image. We don't want our friend feeling worthless like that." Annabeth said. Anya's eyes welled up, her lips turned up, and her chest heaved.

"Ok," She said breathlessly. I know something else that could make her breathless, but I don't want to get into that. We both sat down at the table, "But first I have a few questions about school."

"Ask us anything," Calypso said leaning back, "We're ready."

"Are you guys like outcasts, or like their own group? Do you have other friends?" She asked, honestly confused.

"We are regular students who happen to be best friends. We have other acquaintances, but it's not like this." Thalia answered. Anya nodded.

"Are you guys liked here?" She asked.

"Kinda. We're like the untouchables," Percy said, "You can't break us, and students don't like that."

"How do you usually treat new kids?" Anya asked, "The school I mean."

"New kids are either welcomed by students who want more friends, or downgraded." Piper said.

"Like that girl who showed me to the office. She seemed to act like she was too good for it or something." Anya said, scowling.

"There are some students like that. What was her name?" Jason asked.

"Janice." Anya answered. All the air was pushed from my gut. The girl who took my heart and tore it to a million pieces. She cheated on me. And she was snobby to this new girl who I thought I liked? I knew I liked her actually. All of my friends except Anya looked at me carefully.

"Excuse me." I said as I got up and walked outside.

...

I sat down on the bench outside. I don't even know why I was so upset. I was over Janice. Right? Not quite, I don't think. I was still mending.

It was the way she had played me. Absolutely played me. Her actions were never genuine, and never who she really was. When a student found out about her and this other guy on the football team. We were just freshmen, and she was found kissing a _senior_ football guy. She showed her true colors as a world class slut. She went for a new guy every week. It disgusted me. How I didn't know about it before, I don't know.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't notice someone sitting down next to me. Until she spoke, "I'm sorry I mentioned her. I didn't know." Anya said quietly, like she was ashamed. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Why are you sorry? It's fine," I tried to assure her, "Janice just hurt me really bad. The slut." I chuckled dryly at the end of that.

"She did seem like a slut," Anya admitted, scrunching up her cute nose, "I asked her to show me to the office, taking her away from like..." She counted on her fingers, "seven guys."

I laughed. A genuine, hearty laugh that brought a smile to Anya's face. "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. Sunshine Boy doesn't get sad." She said. I raised my eyebrow at the nickname.

"Sunshine Boy?" I asked, amused. Anya blushed.

"I thought it suited you." She said. I nodded.

"Fair enough. I think Black Rose suits you." I said. She looked confused.

"Black Rose? Why?" She asked.

"Because you're dark, but you're something that everyone can love, even if they get pricked a few times." Anya looked amused, yet flattered.

"Poetic much?" She teased, "That makes my nickname seem so meaningless."

"I love Sunshine Boy. I like the sun, and my dad owns a company that sells sunglasses. It suits me fine." I said. She smiled and blushed.

"Come on Black Rose, I think the girls want to take you shopping."

...

**Thank you so much for continuing to read this! Much more is to come, we're just getting started. What did you think of the chapter? I think the next chapter will be very fun and entertaining for you to read ;) **

**Thanks so much, please continue to review!**

**-Amy Nicole **


	6. Chapter 6

**"Everyone will know you're mine now."**

Anya

I managed to make the girls wait until Friday to torture me with shopping. So, eventually Friday has to come right? Wow. I'm the only person who doesn't look forward to Fridays. Anyway, Friday did come, and I was sulking all day as the girls were beaming. Will didn't even try to comfort me, he just smiled and patted me on the head. The stupidity that is my Sunshine Boy.

I still felt bad about mentioning Janice, even though I didn't know. I didn't enjoy making the boy I like upset. But, was it ok for me to be jealous of what they had? Even if it was fake, Will seemed to care for her. Or, at least he once did. I wanted him to care for me like that though.

So when I walked to the gym to meet the other girls who had to watch Thalia's cheer practice before they went shopping. Piper and Annabeth were watching something on Piper's phone, and Calypso was sitting below them, leaning against their knees. I sat next to her. "Hey you guys." I said. Calypso winked at me, but Piper and Annabeth gave no response. They just cooed at the video.

"They're watching babies eating for the first time. They're weird." Calypso explained. I decided to knee them. They looked up, and beamed when they saw me.

"ANYA!" They said at the same time, causing the cheerleaders to look at us, or me. The senior captain, Kaitlin, glared at us. I looked around for cheerleaders who I recognized from classes. Thalia of course, Rachel, I don't like her, Janice, _definitely_ don't like her, Reyna Armanello. Reyna seemed... bitter. She was pretty though. Her long silky dark brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and her mahogany brown eyes looked bright. There was Katie Gardener, she was ok, I didn't really know the bitch though. She had straight champagne blond hair and grass green eyes. Bianca DiAngelo was the last sophomore cheerleader I knew. She had raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I hadn't been introduced but I knew who she was, she was Nico's twin sister.

Silena Beauregard was a sweet cheerleader I had seen. She was a junior though. She had porcelain skin, silky and sleek ebony black hair, and bright blue eyes. Juniper Bush was a senior cheerleader who was dating a college guy named Grover. According to what Calypso told me he was part of the group before he left. She had auburn hair and spring green eyes.

Kaitlin, the captain had them in a formation where they were in two rows facing each other. The rows reached across to grab the person on the other row, and got ready to lift someone. Kaitlin had the smallest freshman Lena get on the end. She did, and that side pushed her up, and she fell on the other side, only to have the same thing happen. It looked cool, but if I was Lena, I would be throwing up.

The next thing Kaitlin had them work on were the chants. The blond girl clapped her hands together and said, "We are the Panthers, and we are loud! We are not quiet, cause we are proud! We work together, and do our best! Cause we are better than all the rest, we are the Panthers!" She clapped twice during each syllable spoken. It was catchy, but I wanted them all to shut up. I decided to talk to Calypso.

"How do these people do this?" I asked her. Calypso looked amused.

"Well if you love the sport, I guess you could deal with it. Do you play any sports?" She asked me. I really liked track, and I'd grown up around softball. Softball wasn't really my thing though.

"I like track a lot." I told Calypso. Calypso looked excited.

"I like track too!" She said, "We can tryout together. You have to tryout it pairs." She explained to me. I nodded in agreement.

...

After Thalia's practice, which was only fifteen minutes because Lena threw up, I knew she would, came the torture. Annabeth managed to fit us all in her silver little car, and she drove us to the mall. The girls seemed very excited about torturing me. Oh well. Will texted me halfway to the mall.

_W- Are u excited Black Rose? _

_A- No, I thought we went over this_

_W- ;) you'll look good in everything _Haha, he's funny! Wait, was that sarcasm? I can't tell through a dumb phone.

_A- I seriously doubt it_

_W- :( _

I rolled my eyes at his last text and stuffed my phone in my jeans. Annabeth smirked at me. "You texting that sexy boyfriend of yours?" She asked, her gray eyes amused. I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said. Piper laughed.

"But you don't deny the sexiness?" She asked. I looked at her with a straight face.

"No." I said unfazed. They all laughed, "Like you people can talk, at least I acknowledge my attraction to a boy in the group." Calypso and I laughed at their faces after I said that.

"Well played Anya." Annabeth said smiling. They all nodded. She pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Ugh.

"Now let's get you back." Annabeth added, smirking evilly. I stuck my tongue out at her, but followed them out the car nonetheless.

Shoes were first. They asked me a size, and I said a 6.5. They grabbed at least ten boxes. "How are we going to pay for all of this?" I asked. Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, and Calypso each raised up a credit card.

"We're splitting the amount we each have to pay." I raised my voice to protest, grabbing my credit card from my purse.

"Well... at least throw mine in there." I said. They rolled their eyes, but took it. What, it's not like I haven't splurged before.

They put me in a pair of black ruffle heels. "For Homecoming two weeks from now, duh." Piper explained. Thalia nodded, and looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't the guys have football tonight?" I asked them. I was, shh don't tell, looking forward to seeing Will in tight football shorts.

"Yes, at seven-thirty. It's not even four-thirty." Thalia said.

"Will we be done?" I asked. They nodded.

"Tailgating starts at six-thirty. We'll be done by about six. Fifteen minute drive, you can do the math hon." Annabeth said. I glared at her. She winked.

After fifteen minutes, they had gotten me the heels, a pair of sandals, a pair of flats, a pair of ankle boots, a pair of tall boots, and a pair of black Uggs. I was scared to see the total ($373.45) $74.69 for each of us to spend. For shoes! They brushed off my protests and led me into makeup next.

The young woman who decided to help me with my makeup, Zora, wiped off my heavy eyeliner and mascara. "No need for drowning yourself in it. You're a pretty young girl. It droops your face." After she said that, I started listening to what she had to say.

She put foundation on me, then concealer, and then she told me about blush. She said a rosy pink would compliment my complexion. She put a _thin_ line of black eyeliner around my eyes, and wasn't heavy with the mascara. She put bright red lipstick on me just to see how I liked the more formal look.

"Man! You could be Robyn Martin's sister!" Thalia joked. I bent my head down to hide my paling face. They just didn't know. And I liked that I had friends who didn't know who I was related to. I asked Zora to show me the natural look. She wiped off the red and put on a peachy lipgloss.

I looked... pretty, and normal. Zora told me she loved my hair, and I smiled. One less problem to deal with. The makeup was a total of $145.67, or $29.13 for each of us.

We were forty minutes in. "Clothes!" Calypso shrieked. I put my thumbs up. Annabeth said I had to buy a dress for casual wear.

I showed them three really pretty casual dresses, acting grumpy because I wanted to get this done. "It's not fun for you, but we're enjoying it." Piper said winking at me.

I got one pleated skirt, four regular skirts, seven tops, seven various jackets, two of the three dresses, and six pairs of new jeans. I covered my eyes as she told the total. "That'll be $1,346.78." That's a lot of money. $269.36 for each of us. I could slap my friends for making me feel so bad, assure them I was rich (I couldn't really explain why though, too similar to how Robyn Martin's dad is famous)

Back at Annabeth's car, they told me to get in the back and change for tailgating. I love those weird people for some reason. I put on nice, dark skinny jeans, a Goode spirit shirt, my new black ankle boots, and Calypso held some sort of jacket over me.

"It's a varsity jacket. It's Will's." She said. I looked at her with wide eyes. It was a navy jacket with the crossed letter G and H on there. It had white sleeves, and bronze lines in the stitches. It had Solace on the back with number 6 below it.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked incredulously.

"Anya, Will wouldn't mind. He likes you." Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact voice. She didn't look at me, she was driving, but her eyes in the rear view mirror looked like she was trying to reassure me. He likes me? I guess we were kind of an item. I wasn't one of those idiot girls in books who are oblivious and deny their own feelings. I could see the way Will treated me, and I knew how I felt about him, so why not wear his varsity jacket? It would be a sign that said 'Hey Will, I like you! Date me already!' and I was oh so ok with that.

I slipped it on. It was really big on me. I looked at my friends weirdly like 'Did we really think this would fit?'

"Anya, you look hot," Piper said. I stared at her weird, "I mean, you look like one of those sexy girlfriends of the football players. The ones who wear their jerseys and stuff. They're hot in oversized varsity jackets, who says you wouldn't be?" It was weird, but I completely understood it. Those girls who wear their boyfriend's clothes do look good in a weird way like that.

"We're here you guys." Annabeth said.

...

The tailgating party was full of loud music, people eating burgers, and lots of movement among people. Not all movement there was appropriate for children, but we'll just ignore that. It was Janice after all. I'm so mean, but I love myself sometimes for my witty remarks. They were witty, right? Oh well, who cares about wit.

"The football guys will be practicing right now right?" I asked my friends, trying to ignore the stares I was getting from people who hadn't looked my way before. Wow, makeovers do help.

My friends smirked at me. "A little excited for Will to see you?" Piper asked me. I mentioned something about Jason, and she shut up real quick.

"Just answer my question." I said, annoyed.

"Yes hon." Annabeth said.

Not a minute after she said that, Will appeared in front of me, wearing one of those boyish caps. He studied me for a second, then his face formed into a wide smile.

"You're wearing my jacket! I love it!" He said. I beamed, "There's something missing about your gorgeous new look though..." My face fell. He took his cap and put it backwards on my head, "Perfect! Everyone will know you're mine now." He planted a kiss on my cheek before picking up a Gatorade bottle from a table, which I'm assuming he forgot, which would explain his appearance in the first place, before he went back onto the field.

I'm his. And everyone will know it. My cheek still tingled from where he kissed me. My face was probably really red, but I didn't really care.

"Now you really look like one of those girls, Sexy." I heard Calypso's voice. I turned to find them all beaming, and let out a very happy laugh.

I could laugh and be happy now. I was Sunshine Boy's, he'd already claimed me. The night was still young, I could grow even happier as it went on. It was very possible for me to officially be with Will Solace. Who could ask for more?

...

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes you find. What'd you think of the chapter? Please leave a review, they mean so much to me. I love where this story is going, and if you do too, review. If you think Anya is getting a little too Mary-Sue, let me know.**

**I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, so 'I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.' I'll have to remind myself to do that. **

**Anyway, I'd like to ship Will and Anya as an official couple. If you have any couple names you'd like them to be called, let me know ;)**

**Thanks again,**

**-Amy Nicole**


	7. Chapter 8

**"Well I tried to get past them, but they're so... eck."**

Anya

Thalia has to go cheer with the bitches, so me, Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper find a seat in the stands. Some old ladies look at me disapprovingly, so I flipped my hat back around. Didn't they understand that was the style these day? Whatever, they're old.

The girls laughed at me, and we all started watching the game. The truth is, um, I don't know much about football. I know they're trying to get to the other side, and they kicker person tries to kick it in the yellow thing, but that's pretty much the limit. I know it sucks, but everyone has to have some flaw. That's my only one. What, are you laughing? Me too. "I'm going to go get some food." I said. I had to stuff my face to distract myself from whatever the hell the guys were doing. I'd been watching them for an hour.

"See ya, Sexy." Piper said as I walked past them. Whatever bitch, I've heard it before. Just kidding.

"That's my name, don't wear it out Pipes." I said as I was leaving my lovely friends who think I'm sexy. Haha. I heard their laughter from behind me.

Under the bleachers is like a party at any football game.** (AN; Let me know some of you're experiences, mine are quite wild) **Kids kicking bottles, playing Spin the Bottle, and just bunching up, acting like they're cool. A pair of seventh graders were far too young to be doing what they were doing behind a mat. Oh, isn't that Janice's little sister, Jackie? Explains it.

Maisie Miller, a sweet freshman was trying to break up a pair of boys fighting. Over her. Well they weren't winning her with that behavior. Lissie Stanley and her friend Siobahn Barington, who shared classes with me, were playing Spin the Bottle with three Junior guys. Way to go girls! Freshman Molly James had finally been asked out by my classmate, Ethan Curtis by the looks of it. Molly was so excited, she didn't notice her best friend, Maisie's predicament.

So I finally made it to the concession stand! Yay for me! The concession stand ladies Elise and Chloe had P!nk music turned up so loud, they could barely hear me ask for a Dr. Pepper and nachos with chilly.

I grabbed my things after I paid, and left. Except I was intercepted by a hoard of pimply seventh graders. A boy slapped my ass and a girl slapped him. After I slapped him, anyway. These kids are groooossssss. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it, when someone pulled me out.

Ethan Curtis had pulled me out, and Molly and Maisie were next to him. Ethan was tall, and had dark hair, _blue_ eyes, and tan skin. He played baseball and football, but he had a cast, which was why he wasn't playing tonight. I heard he was getting it off soon though. He was gorgeous, but everyone backed off when they realized how much he liked Molly, a younger girl. Molly was cute, but most girls didn't see what the big deal was. She had pretty, curly, sandy brown hair that was to her ribs, and ice blue eyes. She was taller than me, and had nice curves that I would kill for. She was an athlete too. She played softball and track. They both had their baseball/softball shirts on from the year before, since those tryouts weren't until December. I realized they were both #6. Cute. I heard they didn't even plan that. Track tryouts were right after that, so Molly, and me, I realized, would be busy. I wondered if we would be track buddies. It was quite possible.

Maisie, Molly's best friend, was very pretty. She was petite, no sports for her, but tall. She looked like she could run fast. She had straight dark brown hair to her mid back and really blue eyes. I heard the girl was very popular with boys, because of her kind attitude and she was pretty. I wasn't all that friendly with any of them, but thanked them.

"You're welcome, I didn't think you would make it." Molly said, winking to show she was joking. I liked this chick.

"Well I tried to get past them, but they're so... eck." I said. They laughed.

"I completely understand." Molly said.

"They're pretty gross, were we that bad?" Maisie asked. Ethan nodded playfully, and Molly pouted. Ethan kissed her on the cheek,

"You guys are gross too." She added. I laughed. These guys were great.

"Well thanks guys, but I should be getting back to my friends." I said.

"Oh, here you go." Maisie said handing me my Dr. Pepper and nachos, that I didn't even notice she had. She must have nicked them from seventh graders who tried to steal them.

"Thank you. Bye, I'll see you around." I said. They waved, and I left. Siobahn and a junior guy were very busy when I walked past them. Ew. I was glad to be leaving that.

...

I finally got back to my friends. Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper looked up as I sat back down.

"It's about time Anya. We were starting to worry." Piper said. I told them about the seventh graders, and Ethan, Molly, and Maisie.

"Ethan's cool," Annabeth replied, "But I haven't met Molly or Maisie."

"Are you in track or softball?" I asked her.

"I'm in softball." Annabeth said.

"Then you'll meet Molly, and eventually Maisie since they're best friends. They're both cool." I said. Annabeth nodded.

"So, what shit have I missed?" I asked them. They laughed and just pointed at the score board. It was 42:48. We were losing, but it was close.

"Calypso, where's Leo?" I asked. Calypso laughed and pointed towards the cheerleaders. I saw the panther's mascots yelling through a megaphone while the cheerleaders were cheering.

"That's Leo?" I asked. They all nodded. I started laughing. Then Annabeth stopped me by saying something.

"WILL! Go!" She said. I looked up to see Will sprinting past everyone, and ending up getting a touchdown. Goode High's fans went wild. 48:48. If the kicker pulled through, we would win. And he... he made it through! I understood enough to know that we won. Piper was jumping up and down with Annabeth, and Calypso and I were hugging each other. We won!

Fans were gathering around the center of the field. We met Thalia and Leo before we stood and waited for Coach Hedge to finish talking to the players. Zoë Nightshade, a danceline member, was seated on her boyfriend's shoulders behind us.

Bianca DiAngelo came and hugged Thalia, her boyfriend Malcolm Hughes behind her. Malcolm was Annabeth's half brother. Bianca turned and looked at me.

"I'm Anya White." I said holding out a hand. She shook it.

"Bianca DiAngelo. I've heard about you from Nico." She said kindly. I nodded.

People were cheering as the football players made their way through the crowds. I saw Will, and hugged him tightly. He picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I hit him until he put me down, only to pick me back up and put me in his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, but stayed put. I liked it.

"You're wearing that hat wrong Black Rose." He told me, grinning happily. I flipped it over and smiled back at him.

"Just shut up Sunshine Boy." I said.

He put me down and turned me around so I would face him. I leaned in, and so did he. I could feel his hot breath when, "Ahhhh!" We whipped are heads around to find Annabeth on the ground, clutching her nose, and Rachel above her with a fist drawn. She must have snuck up behind Annabeth and punched her. But for what reason?

Will and I ran to Annabeth, where Percy was helping her up, face red and glaring at Rachel with hate. Anger boiled up inside of me and I punched Rachel in her no good, stupid face. She screamed, and I saw that it was broken. Blood was gushing from her nose. Will noticed my murderous face, and held me back.

"You're a no good, hateful bitch!" I told her angrily.

"Yeah, well you can go to Hell." She said. Will growled, and lessened his grip on me, but not enough for me to escape.

"Just go away! No one wants to constantly put up with your obsession with Percy, when he likes Annabeth! Just go!" Will said. She flinched, and ran away frightened. But I knew she wouldn't quit. She wouldn't quit until she got Percy. But we weren't going to let her.

I calmed down, and my breath steadied. Will let me go. "Don't let her get to you Anya. You're amazing." He said. He leaned down to touch his forehead with mine. I smiled and closed the gap between us.

His hands sunk lower, and rested on my hips, and my hands went into his hair. He seemed to enjoy it. I heard someone catcall. We broke apart to see Piper had cat-called and our friends were smiling knowingly at us.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Piper asked winking. And we just laughed. A nice, genuine laugh. Because we were happy, and everything was good.

For now.

...

**Thank you so much! I got so many reviews last time. Please don't stop though! I updated a day earlier than I planned, so please review your thoughts. Winya got together! ㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9 Yay! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I just own my OCs and my plot. **

**Anyway, please continue to read. **

**So I'm going to do a QOTC which means Question of the Chapter. I'll keep doing these if you like them. **

**QOTC: What is your favorite couple to ship? Any series, Fanfiction, or any movie. **

**My answer would be Harry/Ginny in Harry Potter. They're perfect. Please answer the question, and give me your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Amy Nicole **


	8. Chapter 9

**"Damn, she really had to do this now?"**

Anya

I hate everything about Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hate her fake red hair, I hate her _GORGEOUS_ green eyes, and I hate the smug look she gave me in the hall. Why'd she give me a smug look? I put her nose in that crooked position that made her have to put that brace on her nose. She's the one who looked ridiculous, not me. So why'd she wear that annoying smug look. And then I saw it.

Janice Wicker, world class bitch sashaying over to my new boyfriend. AND she laid a hand on his arm all bitch-like. Like I wasn't standing ten feet away. I scoffed. She thought she was going to bat those eyelashes and get Will back that easily. That may have worked for other guys, but it wasn't going to work for Will. He was with me. And he was happy, unlike when he was with her. But Will's eyes widened, and he looked... tempted. He didn't even react as Janice was closing in on him. I flinched, and my eyes started to well up. Will looked back at me, and saw me, but I had already ran out the door.

"Anya! Come back!" He said, snatching Janice off him. I couldn't even feel satisfaction at her startled look, because he almost gave in. When he was with me. He was happy wasn't he?

I ran as fast as I could, but Will's legs were longer than mine and he caught up with me after a little bit. "Anya, listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" I shouted, brushing his hand off, "You've already made your decision. Did you not see how close you were to giving in?"

His eyes looked pleading. "Anya, you have to understand. I was with her for two years. Two years of her playing like she loved me, and I loved her. I loved who she was playing to be. Then she showed her true colors. I don't love who she's become, but I loved who she was then. But it was still her that laid an arm on me, the one who I loved for two years."

Whoa, Sunshine Boy is deep. And totally correct. I felt like a huge jerk. My tense shoulders relaxed and I looked into his eyes. "Ok, it just hurt." I said truthfully.

"I understand, but you know you're still my star, right Black Rose?" He said. I smiled, and kissed him briefly.

"I understand. Let's go, we don't want to be late. Well, _that_ late." I said. He smirked.

"Well if we're already late, might as well make the best of it." He said pushing me into a locker gently, his arms trapping me. What a suggestive bastard. I smirked and went along with it.

"I don't see the harm." I said kissing him, and then running underneath his arms quickly, escaping him. I laughed, and I heard him chasing after me, catching me, and putting me against the locker again. He was pouting.

"Just a little kiss?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and conceded. I pulled back after a second, putting my hands on his chest.

"Now let's _go_!" I said, grabbing his hand quickly, and dragging him to class. We had English and Mrs. Lance glared at us. I guess she, like the rest if the class, was taking in our red, flushed faces, and messy hair, "He was chasing me! I swear!" I said. The class laughed. Calypso, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Percy, Leo, Nico, and surprisingly Ethan Curtis fell on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny guys!" I said, crossing my arms like a baby. Real mature Anya.

"Yes it is!" Annabeth said, "Because you immediately assume we're thinking of the dirtiest thing that could've happened."

"Well I know you guys." I defended myself. They laughed harder.

"She didn't say you were wrong!" Piper said. I rolled my eyes at my best friends before turning back to Will.

"Idiots." I told him. He chuckled, but didn't disagree with me. At all.

...

The teasing wouldn't end. The others kept making kissing noises at me and Will. They kept doing it until we heard Piper shout, "Ah, omg! We have to go!" She was fangirling so hard, it made my ears hurt.

"What's got you so pumped up Pipes?" Jason asked, his voice filled with amusement. He looked at Piper with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Robyn Martin is coming to Manhattan for a concert! She is like the best singer ever! We have to go!" Piper said, squealing. The other girls except Calypso started squealing at the poster Piper had been looking at. My face drained, and I suddenly felt lightheaded. My knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor.

Will's concerned face, and him jumping to catch me was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

...

When I came to, I was in a big bed covered in pink sheets. I tried to sit up, but my brain and eyesight went fuzzy, and someone helped me sit all the way up. It was Annabeth.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" She said. I went red from embarrassment. I probably scared the shit out of my friends. But I didn't want Robyn here. Damn, she really had to do this now? She couldn't have done it _before_ I came to Manhattan?

Will was the first one in, followed quickly by the rest. "Oh my gosh Anya, you scared us so bad!" Calypso shrieked.

"What happened? It was so random!" Piper said, crinkling her eyebrows together.

"I don't know," I said honestly. Sure they mentioned Robyn, but would I really faint over it? "I guess I didn't eat enough, I just felt really lightheaded all of a sudden."

"I was starting to think it had something to do with Robyn Martin." Thalia chuckled.

"I don't really like her like they do," Calypso said to me. I just loved my bestie here even more, "She's ok, I guess, but she seems too good to be true."

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Just please don't scare me like that again Black Rose," Wills said, "Be more careful, since you don't know what caused you to faint."

I nodded. I would be more careful, because Robyn couldn't have that big of an impact on me. Could she?

"I promise I'll be careful Will." I said truthfully. Will nodded and kissed me briefly.

"I'll help you, and so will everyone else." He said. I nodded, beaming at my boyfriend. Then I looked around again.

"Umm... where am I?" I asked finally. They chuckled.

"You're in my house," Will said, "This is my little sister's room. I told her she could have her room back when you woke up."

"Well I'm up, give the girl her room back." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and nodded.

His little sister, Kimberly was an eighth grader. She had blond hair and blue eyes like Will, but she had such a small frame. She was sweet and asked me if I was ok. I told her yes, and that I appreciated her giving up her room for me. She blushed. Sweet girl she was.

Next Will made everyone leave and told me a sentence that scared me shitless.

"Now that you're here, you might as well meet my family."

...

**I'm a really bad person. I don't update for a week, I give you a shorter chapter, and I give you a cliff-hanger! Be mad at me as long as you want. I've had a really busy week, so it was hard getting around to writing. My friend Lissie has also been emailing me chapters for a story she's writing. She doesn't have and account on this sight, so she just uses me. Her story is a Percy Jackson AU like this one. It's called 'My Twin From Down the Street.' It's about Annabeth and Malcolm. **

**Also, my softball season is starting, meaning I won't have as much time to write. I hope you understand my situation. I literally _just_ came back from a scrimmage and finished this up. **

**Thanks so much for the amount of reviews I got last chapter. I love you guys so much. ㈴5㈵6✌️Please continue to give me feedback. **

**QOTC: If you could be with any Percy Jackson character, who would it be? **

**My answer: Will Solace of course! Hahaha! ㈳4 **

**Thanks so much for reading, please review, **

**-Amy Nicole **


	9. Chapter 10

**"Um... No reason at all." **

_Will _

Ok, I was really nervous for Anya to meet my family. Not only for the obvious reasons (who wouldn't be nervous?) but also I worried it was too soon. But Anya put on a smile, and I felt better. Well, maybe she was faking it, I didn't really want to know.

"Well at least I already know Kimberly." Anya said, putting on a brave smile. I could have kissed her at that moment, I really could have.

"Hey Mom, Dad, this is Anya." I told my parents.

Mom beamed at Anya warmly, bringing her into a hug. "How are you darling? It's nice to meet you." Mom said. She's maternal to everyone she meets. Dad, however, puts on the charm.

"Hey, Will, you didn't tell me Anya was this beautiful." He said, winking at Anya. I half-expected Anya to blush, but she just raised an eyebrow, and gave him a look that said, 'Really Asshat?'

"That doesn't even work when Will does it." She said bluntly. I snickered at his face with Mom and Kimberly.

"I tell him how beautiful you are all the time." I whispered in Anya's ear. I smirked when I saw her shiver.

"Bullshit." She said a bit breathlessly, still managing her rock-hard persona. I beamed at her. She was just... unbelievable. She frowned suddenly, as if remembering something.

"Does my mom even know I'm here?" She asked, her eyes widening drastically. It was adorable of I did say so myself. I quickly assured her that we all called her mom beforehand. She relaxed and took a seat beside Kimberly. The two got caught in a conversation with each other quickly. I didn't know what it was about, probably clothes and make up, something to do with that kind of shit. Then I caught a little of what they were saying.

"So you like him... I could get you a date... could you... that would be great." Was the general thing I heard. So Anya was setting my little sister up on a date? Umm... I think I should know about this.

I tapped Anya on the shoulder. She was so absorbed in the conversation with Kimberly, I had to tap her several times before she turned around, annoyed.

"What Will?" She asked, irritated. She looked cute with a pissed expression on her face, but then again, I always thought she looked cute.

"Are you setting my sister up on a date?" I asked in a 'Overprotective Big-brother voice'. Anya smirked.

"Aw, that's real cute," Anya whispered in a low, _sexy_ voice, "I don't think Kimberly appreciates your concern, but I find it... absolutely hot." She blew in my ear, and I barely resisted the urge to throw her on the table and kiss her furiously. It was very hard to resist, but I managed.

"Just answer the question." I said in the same voice she used.

"Yes, she likes Connor." She finally answered my question. Connor Stoll was a football player in our grade. He used to date Lou Ellen while Travis dated Katie, but Katie cheated on Travis, Lou Ellen expressed her feelings for Travis, then vice versa, leaving Connor heartbroken, and it was just a pile of filthy shit. And Connor deserved someone.

But my little sister? Who was two years younger? I felt protective, but then I knew Connor would never hurt my sister.

"I accept, and have fun with that." I told Anya. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

All in all, it was the perfect night to end a shitty day.

...

The next day, Anya wasn't available because she was with Calypso. Those two were practically attached at the hip.

But me... Percy and Leo were out of town, Jason was with Piper, and Thalia and Nico were at their dad's houses. They rarely saw their dads because both of their parents are divorced. I understood, but I was lonely. So I just walked around the park for a bit. The problem was that some people always tried to strike up a conversation with me. This slutty girl flirted with me before I managed to escape.

And then I saw Janice. She was with her catch of the week, Sam Deegan. It looked like he was trying to swallow her whole. She was on his lap in shorts that were basically underwear, and a tight-fitted corset. His fingers were slowly trying to untie the back of her shirt. It made me sick to watch so I just quickly walked past them. It made me feel better when I saw all the eyes that were looking at them disgusted. And some of the comments he totally agreed on.

"She's so beautiful, it's really a shame." A middle aged lady said, looking quite sad. An elderly woman had other thoughts.

"Beautiful or not, I don't give a flying shit about people like that. Hanky Panky is not meant to be seen in public! And it looks like she has too much experience. It's probably going to be her job!" The old lady ranted. I had to quickly smother my laughter, but it was hard. I was still thinking about her comment as I was out of sight from the vulgar couple.

"Any reason why your face is that red son?" A man's voice asked him. The man was... impressive. He had a black blazer and black trousers on, his brown hair was spiked up, and his brown eyes were focused. He looked powerful. I almost gave the reason why, but came to my senses quickly.

"Um... no reason at all." I said quickly. His lip quirked, like he thought my answer was cute.

"Alright Will, I'm going to get right to the point." He said. My eyes widened. How did he know my name? His lips quirked again. "I'm Harold, I mean no harm, but I want you to take my advice."

"Uhhh... ok." I replied dumbly. Harold was kind of freaking me out.

"Keep that girlfriend of yours close. She's being hunted..."

...

**This is my shortest chapter yet! I'm so sad. ㈷3 But I'm going to work extra hard to get updates out faster. ㈴1 You know I will! I've just been reading this really good Harry Potter FanFiction. It's called Looking Beyond, it's about a FemHarry named Hope Potter. It's so good, I really recommend it. But the thing about _MY_ story is that I'm really excited because I know where I'm heading with this story. I've got my plot all figured out! ㈇9㈇9㈇9**

**QOTC: Which female Percy Jackson character is your favorite of Annabeth or Piper? **

**AOTC: Umm... Piper *don't kill me!* ㈳3 Annabeth in the books is just too perfect for me to believe. I don't find her likable like Piper. Now I LOVE FanFiction Annabeth, it's so much more believable. Like have you really met someone as perfect as book-Annabeth? I'm just not a fan. Percabeth is awesome though. **

**Please review! **

**I love you all, **

**-Amy Nicole**


	10. Chapter 11

**"Why didn't you tell is this before now!?"**

_Will_

"Anya!" I said knocking on her front door. Anya opened it, looking very startled.

"Will... What's going on?" Anya asked. I was breathing heavily, and my clothes were all dishevled. Anya was looking at me like I'd just been jumped. It didn't surprise me.

"A man in the park told me you were being hunted! We have to get you away!" I said urgently. Anya's eyes widened by a fraction, but she remained cool.

"That's ridiculous Will. You didn't know him." She said airily, waving a hand absentmindedly. Um, that wasn't right. Anya wasn't an airy type of person, and she certainly didn't do anything 'absentmindedly'.

"Anya, are you ok?" I asked concerned. She giggled in a girly way. My eyes widened further. Giggling? Girly?

"Your concern for me is so _cute_ Will!" She shrieked, and then continued giggling. Anya was really scaring me at that point. I walked closer to her, and spotted it. On her breath. She was high. Anya. Was. High.

"Anya you're high!" I yelled in alarm. Someone who I recognized as Anya's mother came to the door. It couldn't be anyone else. She had Anya's hair, and the same eyes. Except hers were greener.

"Yes, she came home like that. Someone must have tricked her on the street-" She stopped talking when she saw who she was talking to. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Who are you?"

I blushed. "I'm Will Solace, Anya's, um, friend." I answered, and I was kind of mad at Anya. Anya's mother had no clue who I was. Anya never mentioned me to her.

"Oh, ok sweetie. I was wondering if Anya had made any friends at school. She never talks about it." She said. I was confused. So Anya barely talked to her mom? Why?

"She's got loads of friends. Calypso, our other friend, and her are like attached at the hip. She was with her today..." I trailed off as me and Anya's mom realized what we could do at the same time.

"I'll call Calypso." I told Anya's mom. She nodded. I dialed Calypso's number, and she answered after three rings.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Caly, do you know what happened to Anya?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She told me she had to go back to her house to get something, and I'm still waiting for her in the park." She said.

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath. Anya's high."

"Shit, how'd that happen?"

"I don't know, I just decided to call you."

"What's her address? I'm coming."

...

Calypso showed up ten minutes later. "Hey Will! Mrs. White, I'm Calypso." She held out her hand to the pretty lady.

"Please dears, call me Laura." She said. Calypso and I nodded in understanding.

"So, how long does it take for a high person to be, um, not high?" I asked. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Because Laura and I have such experience with it Will." She said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How does Anya date someone so imature?" Calypso mused, rolling her eyes yet again. I mentally groaned, as Laura looked at me wih wide eyes.

"You're her boyfriend, Will?" She asked.

"You didn't know that?" Calypso asked, surprised. Laura shook her head.

"Anya never talks about school or her friends." I told Calypso, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I didn't succeed. Calypso looked pissed.

"Why?! Did you think she had no friends?" She asked Laura. Laura nodded.

"When Anya is sane again, she's gonna get it!" Calypso said angrily.

So we waited. Calypso and I ended up having to go home, and promised to be back the next day.

...

Laura called Calypso and I the next day, and we were at their house in a flash. Anya looked scared, and even more so when she saw me and Calypso walk through after her mom. She actually gulped.

"Will! Caly! What're you doing here?" She asked, alarmed. I glared at her, possibly for the first time since I met her.

"I found you high! I had just came back from the park to tell you something!" I exclaimed. Anya flinched.

"Will, I, um, what do you need to tell me?" Anya replied.

"That a man in the park told me to keep my girlfriend safe because someone was after her!" I blew up. Laura and Calypso gasped, bringing their hands up to cover their mouths. Anya, however, just looked at me, unsurprised.

"I know someone's hunting me Will... All of you follow me." She said. We all raised our eyebrows and exchanged looks before following her.

We were in what appeared to be her bedroom. She took out a white box covered in a white bow. "It looks like a gift, but it's anything but." She handed it to us with shaky hands.

I took it, and Laura and Calypso looked over my shoulder. It was a letter.

_Dear Anya Martin, _

_You listen to me, or you'll regret it. Did you like the weed? I made sure my ally didn't let you know what it was, and I see she succeeded. Here's what you need to do. Tell everyone about you're secret, and I'll leave you alone. If you don't, I'll show you why you should've. _

_Sincerely, _

_Y.W.N_

I had to take calming breaths. I was so nervous as to what they would do to my girlfriend if she didn't follow through with what they said.

"Why didn't you tell us before now!?" I asked Anya, my voice steady. I was taken aback when she glared at me.

"I just got it when their ally slipped it into my bag, asshole!" She yelled at me. I flinched, my expression was probably hurt. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry Will, it's just that this whole thing has riled me up." She said, tearing up. I immediately swept her into my arms. She started bawling in my shirt, and I didn't care. I whispered comforting things in her ear, and eventually her tears stopped, and she took her face from my chest. Her eyes were red, but she had calmed down enough for us to continue asking her questions. That was good too, Calypso had looked over the letter again, and her eyes widened.

"Wait a second," Calypso said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Anya _Martin_?"

Anya paled. "Yeah, I'm, um, Robyn Martin's sister. White was mom's maiden name." Calypso and I stared at her in shock, but her mother just looked at her sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Calypso asked, looking hurt.

"It's so cliche, but I just thought it felt nice to have someone see me for me and not Robyn Martin's average little sister." She said looking down. Calypso and I both took Anya into our arms.

"You're much better than your overrated sister." Calypso said bluntly. Anya and I laughed at her, and surprisingly, Laura laughed too.

"Anya, hon." Laura said. We all looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a best friend and a boyfriend?"

Calypso and I froze, and turned to Anya with questioning looks as well. Anya was, blushing, so maybe it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Oh, well I'm not used to being very open with relatives," Anya admitted, her face still red, "I was miserable with Dad and Robyn in Cali. I guess I'm just not used to family actually being interested in me."

Oh, that was sad. So sad that Laura cried, and swept her daughter up. "Oh Anya, I so regret not getting you before I did. I could have saved you from so much! You would've had family who loved you, and you would have known these friends longer!"

Anya looked at her mom fondly. "Mom, you completely changed my life for the better. I'm so happy here, don't feel sorry." Laura hugged her daughter tightly, pulling Calypso and I in with her. We all laughed before we released each other.

Anya looked serious again. "Will, Calypso, please don't tell anyone else in the group about this! You two are my absolute number ones, and the only ones I trust with my secret..." Her eyes grew wide as she realized something, "Which Y.W.N told me she wants me to spill. Oh, I just can't spill that secret, no one would ever look at me the same way again!"

"Y-you won't have to." Calypso said, straightening up. "We'll protect you from whatever Y.W.N has to throw your way. What does that even stand for?"

"I thought it over," Anya admitted, "I crossed out Yolanda Wanda Norm, and ended up figuring out that it was Your Worst Nightmare. They're so bluffing though... Right?"

"Totally." I reassured her at the same time Calypso snorted out, "Yolanda Wanda." We all just laughed at her comment until our sides hurt.

We all came back to the situation at hand by Anya's terrified gasp. While Calypso was very convincing, Anya looked horrified. The blood drained from my face when I saw it.

There was something else in the box. A black rose whose petals were falling off.

Oh no, my Black Rose. Things were about to get a whole lot nastier.

...

**Cliffe, sorry! But aren't you proud of me? This was still up quickly even when I just started a new story. You should check it out if you like Harry Potter, it's called 'My Guess is Fate.' It's about George Weasley and my OC, Lola King. I'm going to be alternating between when I update those. **

**To all of those who reviewed when I asked about my problem, thank you! With you're encouragements, I decided to play softball, but also write my story. While it may take awhile for me to update, you don't need to worry because I'll write for you amazing people whenever I can. ㈴5㈵6 Thank you! **

**QOTC: How old are you? ㈴6 Just wondering you guys. ㈳4✌️**

**AOTC: I'm 12, but my birthday is coming up REALLY soon. The big 13! Oh yassss. **

**Love you guys, please review. I have a new poll up if you want to go vote on it. **

**-Amy Nicole ㈏2**


	11. Review for Last Chapter

**Everyone who has tried to review on the last chapter can't apparently. :( So if you're having trouble reviewing, you can review your review for last chapter on this chapter. :) Thanks! ;) **

**-Amy Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writers block :( please help me! PM me ideas. I've been busy lately, but I promise I will never not write this story! I've put too much into it, and I'm not stopping. So thanks for listening, and please PM me! ;)**

**QOTC: If you have one, how many followers does your personal Instagram account have? If you don't have one, then your question is, McDonalds or Burger King? ;)**

**AOTC: I have 735 followers on my personal Instagram. And the other answer of the chapter is McDonalds! (Imma suckah for their French fries) *excuse my spelling***

**So thanks for being understanding, I'll write whenever I can.**

**Loveeee youuuu,**

**-Amy Nicole**


End file.
